undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman
__TOC__ Overview (*Affected by Rank.) Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' *At Soldier Skills level 4, if Marksmanship is at level 2, then the Focus Fire ability will be unlocked. *Each level unlocks abilities or effects and also gives the following bonuses: **Increases Fitness, Dexternity, and Mechanical Skill by 2. **Reduces reload and unjam time by 15%. 'Marksmanship' *Marksmanship grants a 12.5% chance to land a critical hit, increasing damage dealt and causing penetration splash damage on that attack. *At Marksmanship level 2, if Soldier Skills is at level 4, then the Focus Fire ability will be unlocked. *Each level increases the damage multiplier and also gives the following bonuses: **Increases Dexterity by 4. **Increases attack range by 1. 'Frag Grenade ®' *Throws a frag grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *If Rifleman Skills is at Level 4, Frag Grenade will be replaced with MGL. *Each level increases damage, reduces energy cost, and reduces cooldown. *Affected by the Grenadier GR Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) 'Rifleman Skills' *Each level unlocks or improves specific Rifleman abilities. Secondary Abilities 'Focus Fire ©' *When this ability is activated: **Increases attack damage by 30%. **Increases attack range by 2 units. **Doubles the damage multiplier for critical strikes. **Increases critical strike chance by 7.5%. *Costs 125 energy, lasts for 15 seconds, and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. *Unlocked when both Soldier Skills level 4 and Marksmanship level 2 are obtained. 'MGL ®' *Launches a 40mm grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *This ability replaces Frag Grenade at Rifleman Skills Level 4, effectively increasing casting range and area of effect while decreasing time to impact. *Each level in Frag Grenade increases MGL damage, reduces energy cost, and reduces cooldown. 'Smoke Grenade (D)' *Throws a smoke grenade at the target point, creating a smokescreen with 3 units radius that lasts 30 seconds. *Enemy and allied ground units in the smokescreen have their move speed reduced by 50%, their attack range reduced by 4, and their maximum sight range limited to 13. This effect persists for 0.6 seconds after leaving the area of effect. *Affected by the Grenadier GR Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) 'Ground Flare (F)' *Throws a ground flare at the target point, providing vision of the area within 12 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Lasts 240 seconds. *Affected by the Grenadier GR Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' *Drains the sprint meter to increase move speed for up to 12 seconds. *Move speed bonus decreases linearly with the sprint meter. *Sprint meter recharges from empty to full in 15 seconds. *Cannot be activated if afflicted by the Fractured Leg ailment. *Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. 'Reload ®' *Discards the remaining rounds in the current magazine and loads a new one. *Consumes 1 magazine. Cannot be performed if insufficient magazines remain. *Will automatically occur when there are 0 rounds remaining and the player has at least 1 magazine, but will not trigger cooldown. *Base reload time is 4 seconds. Reload time is affected by Soldier Skills and the Quick Thinking QT Skill Identifier. *Has a cooldown of 5 seconds. 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' *Removes the Jammed debuff over a short period of time. The amount of time required to remove the debuff has a 16.7% chance to be quadrupled. Is affected by Soldier Skills and the Quick Thinking QT Skill Identifier. *Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. 'Drop Magazine (D)' *If the player has at least 3 magazines readied, will decrease their magazine count by 3 and place a Magazine item with 1 charge into their hero unit's inventory. If its inventory is full, then it will drop at the hero unit's location. *Has a cooldown of 1.5 seconds. 'Jump (Q)' *Displaces the unit in a target direction, allowing it to traverse most terrain obstacles. Also allows the unit to move from a higher elevation to a lower elevation by jumping over cliffs. *Has a cooldown of 8 seconds. *If performed off of a cliff onto a much lower elevation, the unit will suffer from Jump Injury, taking initial damage and decreasing its move speed temporarily. *Cannot be activated if afflicted by the Fractured Leg ailment. 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' *The unit heals itself for 35 health over 10 seconds. *Removes Minor Ailments. *Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. *Is affected by the Self-Sufficient SS Skill Identifier: **Increases the health healed to a random amount between 35 and 75. **Removes Minor Ailments as well as Moderate Ailments. 'Firemode Burst (H)' *Gives the unit an alternating attack speed buff and attack speed debuff until toggled off. *Has a cooldown of 3 seconds. *This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 2. 'Prone (E)' *Increases base damage by 10%. With Soldier Skills level 3, will instead increase base damage by 13%, attack speed by 8%, and range by 1 unit. *Reduces move speed by 80%. *Gives an 80% chance to reduce explosive damage by 35%. *Increases evasion by 15% in PMC mode. *Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. 'Rifle Butt' *This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 4 or upon using the Barbaric BA Skill Identifier. *Nearby Light enemies will be periodically knocked back and damaged. 'Flare Gun (G)' *Fires a Flare Gun at the target point, providing vision of the area within 15 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Enemy units in an area of 6 units radius have 20% decreased move speed. Lasts 45 seconds. *Costs 60 energy and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. *This ability is unlocked with Chief Warrant Officer 5 {CW5} (120,000 Warrant Officer experience). 'Expert Marksman' *Increases attack speed by 8%. *Increases damage by 15%. *Increases range by 2 units. *Unlocked with Command Sergeant Major {CSM} (95,000 Enlisted experience). Guides 'General' The Rifleman is a versatile and flexible class capable of adapting to many different situations. As such, it is the first unit available to players beginning their career in UA3, alongside the Combat Medic. The Rifleman is capable of taking on nearly any role, from damage dealer to explosive support to reconnaissance. This class is useful in any combat situation, for it may assist allies in nearly any situation, thus yielding a very cooperative MOS. This class also receives a special passive ability called Expert Marksman when Command Sergeant Major {CSM} (95,000 Enlisted experience) is achieved, improving its potential for more experienced players. 'Recommended Skill Identifiers' 'Recommended Items' *Rifleman is allowed to use the following weapons: SOF-AR, HK42, US MCR, M5-MAR, and Styner BR-2. 'Recommended Ability Build' Category:Classes